Kino der Toten
Kino der toten (kino umarłych) - to piąta mapa do trybu zombie. Dostępna w Call of Duty: Black Ops. Zgodnie z nazwą gramy w hitlerowskim starym kinie gdzie całe kino jest zniszczone a gracz(e) jest (są) uwięziony (uwięzieni) i jest (są) skazany (skazani) na niekończącą się walkę z zombiakami. thumb|388px|Ekran Startowy Kino der Toten thumb|350px|Kino der toten (pomieszczenie startowe Pomieszczenia Miejsce startowe: Miejsce startowe to miejsce gdzie zaczynamy rozgrywkę.Są 4 zniszczone drzwi(z barykadą) gdzie wychodzą z nich zombie,Jeden na górze na lewo,drugi na lewo od startującego gracza a trzeci przy wejściu na zewnątrz a czwarty przy pułapce.Są dwie bronie w tym pomieszczeniu,jedna to Olimpia która jest na lewo od startującego gracza a druga to M14 która jest na górze na prawo. Górne drzwi: Górne drzwi to pomieszczenie na górze które możemy otworzyć (za 750 punktów) jest w nim PM63 i 2 zniszczone drzwi z które wychodzą zombie i 1 dziura na suficie(nie da się zabarykadować) gdzie wychodzą zombie i balkon w którym wchodzą zombiaki.I też kolejne drzwi przy dziurze.Jest też Mule Kick (tylko jeśli jest się online). Drugie drzwi (na górze) Drugie drzwi (na górze) to pomieszczenie w którym znajduje się Speed Cola ,Stakeout i MP40i2 zniszczone drzwi na górze i 2 na dole, do tego pomieszczenia można wejść za 1000 punktów. Pomieszczenie dla personelu -''' To pomieszczenie które możemy wejść przez Drugie drzwi(na górze) w tym pokoju znajdziemy MP5K i 1 zniszczone drzwi i 1 dziure.Możemy wejść do tego pomieszczenia za 1250 punktów. '''Pomieszczenie z kurtyną- W pomieszczeniu z kurtyną możemy znalezć wajchę do włączenia zasilania i M16 i Claymore i 2 zniszczone drzwi. Możemy wejść do tego pomieszczenia za 1250 punktów. Kino -''' Główna atrakcja tej mapy,kino to największe pomieszczenie na tej mapie.są dwie zniszczone drzwi.W tym pomieszczeniu znajduje się Juggernog i noż bowie`go i teleporter i ekran w którym pojawiają się obrazy 3,2,1 i tak w kółko dopóki nie puścimy innej taśmy na odtwarzaczu na górze. 'Sala projekcyjna -' To pomieszczenie w którym znajduje się Pack-a-Punch i odtwarzacz taśm filmowych i granaty. 'Dolne drzwi -' Dolne drzwi to pomieszczenie gdzie jest MPL i 2 zniszczone drzwi.Możemy wejść do tego pomieszczenia za 750 punktów. '''Aleja - Jedyne miejsce w Kino der totenie gdzie można wyjść na zewnątrz.W tym miejscu znajduje się Ak-74u i Piwo korzenne. Możemy wejść do tego miejsca za 1000 punktów. '''Pomieszczenie dla Personelu (Drugie)- '''w tym pomieszczeniu są 2 zniszczone drzwi.thumb|right|335px|Trailer Kino der Totena Ciekawoski *Gdy będziemy w sali projekcyjnej,po pewnym czasie teleporter może nas przenieść do 5 różnych miejsc : #Pokoju Samanthy ; #Do zniszczonego pokoju Samanthy; #Do jakiejś sali dentystycznej; #Do pokoju gdzieś pewnie w Pentagonie; #Do pomieszczenia startowego (czasami można widzieć niektóre "efekt uboczne" teleportu,na przykład będziemy przez pare sekund widzieć czerwone tło i będziemy spowolnieni przez chwilę); *Krzesło i "sprzęt" w sali dentystycznej przypomina trochę krzesło i "sprzęt" z kampanii i głównego menu; *W pokoju Samanthy w łóżku siedzi Monkey bomb ale zamiast bomby ma pare butelek; *Przy ekranie są butle gdzie są przytrzymywani martwi ludzie; *To pierwsza mapa gdzie możemy spotkać Nova zombie; *Na tej mapie występuje piosenka o nazwie 115; *To pierwsza mapa gdzie możemy wylosować w skrzynce losującej Thundergun`a; *Na ekranie startowym widać zdjęcia 4 poprzednich map,Nacht der Untoten ,Verruckt ,Shi No Numa i Der Riese; *Gdy będziemy się teleportować możemy zobaczyć 5 zjawisk przez bardzo krótki czas,Pack-a-Punch,napis "Escape from Darkness",napis "Beware of the 6",zombie,logo grupy 935; *To trzecia i ostatnia mapa w której akcja rozgrywa się w Niemczech; *Jest jedyną mapą w trybie zombie w wersji Wii. *Zegar w Panic Roomie pokazuje czas rzeczywisty. *Sekundnik zegara w Panic Roomie pokazuje ile czasu zostało do teleportacji. Gdy dojdzie do 12 teleportujemy się. *thumb|400px|Kino der Toten, ekran startowy Galeria BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-10-64.jpg|Górne drzwi BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-20-98.jpg|Drugie drzwi (na górze) BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-35-40.jpg|Pomieszczenie z kurtyną (po włączeniu zasilania,bez włączenia zasilania teleporter jest zakryty kurtyną.) BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-19-45-35.jpg|Kino BlackOps 2012-06-08 14-20-13-09.jpg|Aleja Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Mapa trybu zombie